


POS: Point Of Seduction

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: Danny and Dash. Two people who never got along growing up. But now they work together; literally, they work in a sandwich shop together. They tolerate each other, but soon they will learn that they are very similar. And eventually they will learn everything about each other.
Relationships: Dash/Danny
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters.

Note: For all of you who care. This story is a DannyxDash pairing. And normally I do not ship these two, because I like Danny with Sam. And literally, the only reason I am making a story for them, is because of an author named 'vampygurl402'. She requested the pairing, and I finally figured out a story for them. So, if you like it, great. I'll take the negative comments, but if you love the story, then you should really thank her. Without her, I never would have made this story. Never.

Chapter one,

Danny stood in front of the mirror, staring at the abomination that he had become. It was only meant to be a job to pay for his college intuition, but he had a feeling like this would be a job he had for a while. He hasn't been there long, but he hated the sub shop with a passion. He didn't enjoy wearing the green shirt, but he took a deep breath and recalled that the shop is going to improve their look. And the uniforms should be changing from green to black. It was 8:50, an he had to go. He lived close to the store, so he didn't have to waste his time driving a long time. He got into his car and put on his little visor and started the engine.

The radio station he enjoyed, normally played a lot of modern/newly released rock music. Though Danny had a sneaking suspicion that his station was transitioning to a new owner. Why? Because they keep playing songs in the Country genre. Granted he quickly enjoyed 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk', but there were a few songs that he didn't understand. Like what is a Troubadour? And why did the lights go out in Georgia? And what exactly is Honeysuckle? Almost sounded like a sexual act.

Danny tried to ignore his questions while he listened to 'Take on Me.' He drove as he recalled the original music video. A young girl falls for a man in his black and white world, and he pulls her to him and for a moment, they are both as happy as can be. There was something Danny really loved about that video. Perhaps it was because he felt like the guy, and how he wants to show someone his world. But on the other hand, Danny loved the idea of someone showing him their world.

Danny pulled into the parking lot of the sub shop, and took a deep breath. Part of him wanted a ghost to fly by and destroy the store, but that wouldn't happen. Honestly Danny hasn't been fighting much these days. The Box Ghost figures out who he was, and he moved on to the other side. Ember found out that there were more ghosts on earth, then there were people. She decided to go on tour and start selling her merchandise. Skulker was out trying to find a three-headed, blue-eyed, white dragon, and hasn't been seen for months. And Danny didn't have much interaction with anyone else.

Danny looked at the clock in his car, and watched as another minute past by. He got out of the car, and he walked up to the building. There were a few cars in the parking lot, which is to be expected. The sub shop was actually in the food court of a mini mall. And though he never really went here with his friends, he did know several people who did. But Danny never expected that working a lunch rush would be so hard.

Now Danny has only been working at the store for a month now, and he couldn't believe how crazied and particular people got with their food. Even Sam was easier to feed then some of these customers. Danny phased into the building, being too lazy to actually ring the buzzer to be let in. And he put on a hair net and clocked in on one of the registers. Danny knew that he was working a lunch rush today, but the only thing that sucked more then that was-

"Fenton! Get started on the sliced veggies!"

Working with Dash.

"Ok." Danny hollered back at the high school has been. He went into the fridge and he grabbed a box of tomatoes. He walked over to a prep table and he looked around for the prep list.

"Hey, we are gonna be a little understaffed." Dash said, handing the clipboard to our ghostly friend.

"Let me guess, Mrs. K called out sick?" Danny asked and Dash nodded.

"Yeah, but at her age, you would think she would have retired." Dash said and Danny nodded.

"I agree, but we both know how sick her husband is." Danny said and Dash nodded.

"Yeah. But it's just you and me until 11. Then a girl from the coffee shop and the overhead boy will help us with the actual lunch rush." Dash said and Danny pursed his lips.

"You mean Carol, and Ben?" Danny asked and Dash waved him off.

"Of course I do." Dash said and Danny rolled his eyes.

"You have been here how long, and you can't seem to remember anyone's name?" Danny said.

"Over two years, but that don't mean I care about people." Dash said and he glanced at the front line.

"Someone's there. I'll take care of the customer, Fenton, you just get as much prep done as you can." Dash said and Danny sighed as he walked away.

Danny was 21 now, but he wasn't a big fan of his life. He was struggling with college, and he still lived at home. Sam broke up with him when she went to college out of state. She said that she didn't want to weigh him down, but Danny didn't believe that for a second. Tucker spent most of his time on the clock. Apparently he got a job at a tech company. Normally he worked at tech support, which always made him feel smarter. But he does several odd jobs around the building to. Last Danny heard, Tucker was helping a team on figuring out a new dating app. So now, Danny felt lonely. More so, since he is being ignored by both the humans and the ghosts.

Danny shook his head and grabbed the tomato slicer, though he loved to refer to it as a 'tomato guillotine', instead. He started slicing, and tried to focus solely on what he was doing, instead of his current state.

Dash on the other hand, acted differently with customers. He smiled a lot, and acted friendly, and even made jokes to make them laugh. The food court manager would still on occasion, ask Dash to present a bigger smile, but other then that, he didn't have to think about his behavior. It was almost like shifting into a new personality, and sticking on autopilot.

"Heh, yes, sir. You know you can add a drink to that to make it a meal. And when you make it a meal, you will actually save about a dollar." Dash said, feeling the fake-ness of his smile.

"No, I don't want a drink, and you can't force me to get one." The customer said, and Dash was glad that his smile was fake. If it wasn't fake, his smile would have faltered at the man's harsh tone.

"Understood, sir. Looks like the total is $5.98." Dash said.

"The sign says that it's $4.99. Make it $4.99." The customer said.

"Well, that sign is advertising you're six-inch sandwich as a meal deal. The meal deal is $4.99. Because you did not wish to have a drink your total is $5.98, but you can get a drink to make it $4.99. If you wish, that is." Dash said, choosing his words very carefully.

"But I don't want a drink. Just make it $4.99." The customer ordered and Dash inhaled through his nose, since his smile was showing his teeth.

"Technically, if I were to do that, it would mess up the store's inventory. Therefore I am unable to change the price of your food, unless you decide to get a drink." Dash said cautiously.

"Fine, I'll buy a stupid drink." The customer said with a murmur of defeat. Dash continued smiling while he checked the man out.

"Alright, thank you for coming and I hope you have a good day." Dash said and the customer scoffed.

"You think I'm having a bad day, then? How rude." The customer said and Dash blinked. This comment surprised him so much that his smile lowered in size.

"Uh-I... Just want you to have a good day." Dash said, thinking maybe the customer misheard him.

"By telling me that you hope I have a good day, you automatically assume that I have been having a bad day. Which is why you want me to have a good day. You should never assume someone is having a good day. It is incredibly rude, and you will be lucky if I don't report you. Because I probably will!" The customer stormed off, and Dash turned around and groaned. Dash truly hated his job, and he didn't want to be here anymore, but it was the only job that would take him. It's not like he was trying to go to college. He was too stupid to do anything that wasn't sports. Most people in town knew that though. He had wasted so much of his life here, it felt like an eternity. What else could he do with his life? Nothing. Who would want to date a pathetic loser? No one. Where is a nobody suppose to live? At home, like all the invisible people. Dash didn't see a light at the end of his tunnel, he was just surrounded by darkness. How could his life get better? How could anything good happen to him? Dash knew high school were his glory days, and yet he still seemed surprised by how much actual life sucked. Dash had no hope for anything. He just wondered the motions of his predictable life, and just waited for death. After all, what else was there to be excited about?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

The line was stocked, and Danny and Dash were in the back trying to finish the required prep before lunch rush. It was difficult because there was only two of them. So half the time they would get interrupted by a customer who needed food.

"No, no, no, finish the teriyaki before the turkey. Teriyaki takes more time to do." Dash hollered at Danny and Danny turned to Dash.

"Why wouldn't I do the easy stuff first? That way I can get more done." Danny questioned and Dash glared at Danny.

"News Flash, Fenton. Easy stuff is last because if we run out of time, we can always run back and throw it in a pan if we need it. We can't do that with items we have to mix or chop or slice; now get cracking!" Dash said and he turned back to the bowl of tuna he was making. Danny could understand where the brute was coming from, but that didn't mean that he liked it.

"Ok, you two." The food court manager said after a few minutes.

"It's 11 o'clock. Which means you are required to stand up front until lunch rush is over." Paul said and he walked away.

"Ugh, I cannot believe that guy sometimes." Danny mumbled and Dash sighed.

"I know what you mean, Fenton. The moment we don't have customers breathing down our necks, the big boss tells us that we have to stand around doing nothing." Dash said and Danny looked at him. Danny wasn't really expecting the bully to agree with him. Danny expected Dash to say that Danny 'didn't know nothing' about this sort of thing.

"What should we do about the rest of the prep?" Danny asked and Dash rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tell you what. You go up front like he told you too, and I'll stay back here and try to get as much prep done as I can." Dash said as he put lids on some of the completed prep.

"Then wouldn't you get in trouble?" Danny asked and Dash shrugged.

"Maybe, but you haven't been here six months yet." Dash said and Danny thought that was a very odd remark to make.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked and Danny rolled his eyes.

"It means that if you get in trouble, you'll be easier to fire. Since I have been here for years, they have to work harder to fire me. So just go up front." Dash said and Danny went. He was shocked that Dash was willing to get in trouble just so he could keep his job.

"Oh, good you're opened." A woman said, popping from behind the chips and Danny nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yes, ma'am our store actually opened at 9 today." Danny said, though he cane in after that.

"Yes, well, aren't you required to greet customers when you see them?" The woman asked and Danny blinked, but he knew that she was correct. So he cleared his throat to say the rehearsed speech.

"Hello, welcome to S-way. How can I help you today?" Danny said half-heartedly, but the customer nodded with a satisfied smile on her face. Danny couldn't explain how that smile made him so angry.

"That's better young man, now let me see." The lady leaned forward to get a better look in the bread cabinet. Danny thought that this was odd since there was pictures of the bread on the glass in front of her, but he decided that it was best to not point it out.

"Is there any milk in your bread?" She asked and Danny wanted to say 'no', but then he began to question himself. The bread they served cane in frozen, so for all he knew it could have milk or some other dairy and he didn't know about it.

"I can double-check for you." Danny offered.

"Could you? Because I want to get my son a sandwich and the doctor just told us that he can't have any milk." The woman explained and Danny gave her a polite nod and walked in the back.

"I thought I told you to stay up front." Dash said and Danny rolled his eyes.

"I would, but I have this customer asking if there is milk in our bread. I thought I could grab a box of bread to show her that there wasn't any dairy in the bread." Danny explained and Dash scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Who uses milk when making bread?" Dash asked and Danny shrugged.

"I'm just double checking for her." Danny said and Dash sighed.

"Follow me, Fenton." Dash said and they both walked up on the front line.

"Hello, ma'am, how are you today?" Dash asked and she smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, how are you?" She asked Dash who matched her smile.

"I'm doing well thank you for asking. Now it is my understanding that you are wondering if there is any dairy in our bread." Dash clarified and she nodded.

"Yes, we just learned that my son can't have milk, and I wanted to make sure the bread won't make him sick." The lady said and Dash listened carefully to her.

"In that case, I would avoid the herb and cheese bread, because we sprinkle cheese on top of it. But all of our other breads should be fine." Dash said and the lady sighed with relief.

"That is so good to hear." She said and Dash gave her a little bow.

"If there is anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." Dash offered and he patted Dannny's back before he left. Danny turned to the lady, but he just kept thinking about the way Dash was around customers. Sure Dash use to bully him and push him around, but tha was a whole other level. Danny could hardly imagine Dash was kind to every customer that walked through that door. This behavior that Dash displays makes Danny wonder if there was something there that he didn't quite see. Some sort of gentleness or sensitivity that Dash would normally hide from the world. Danny couldn't think about that now, though. He had work to do.


End file.
